


Message in Flowers | Moceit

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Patton had an ex-boyfriend’s wedding to go to and he wanted to make his message to him passive aggressively clear. Luckily, the man behind the cash register could help him in delivering that message.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Message in Flowers | Moceit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cursing

Janus's job was dreadfully long and boring at best. He worked in a flower shop and flowers were considered romantic or for funerals. He got the same people every single day. They were either head over heels in love or ready to challenge god with their grief. No on ever stood out. They were all the same.

The door opened and the bell chimed but Janus didn't look up until he heard furious mumbling. "Oh, Patton, why don't you come to my wedding and support me even though I'm the one who your boyfriend cheating on you with!" the man walked up to the counter and slammed a twenty on the counter. "How do you passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers?!" he asked and Janus smiled.

Finally something interesting was happening. It was something he knew he would remember. This man standing in front of him, short with light brown hair, wearing a pair of round, golden framed glasses as well as a light blue polo did not look like the type to be easily angered but from the mumbling that turned to yelling he could assume he had every right to be furious.

Janus leaned his elbow on the counter with a grin. "You've come to the right person, darling, because everyone else just know what the happy flowers mean." He pushed the money back towards man and walked out from behind the cash register. "Follow me," he said, beckoning him his way with his gloved hand.

He knew this shop. He had worked there so long that he ought to. He knew how they organized things. It was stupid and he hated it but he knew how they did it. They color coded.

Walking over to the red section he looked for it for only a minute before finding it. It was a small red flower, having several flowers all bunched up together on the stem. He grabbed several and showed them to this man who seemed to have calmed down, his breathing still a bit uneven but his face was no longer scrunched up in anger. "Geraniums, they're pretty, aren't they?" he asked and the man nodded. "Big mistake a lot of people make, they think it's pretty so they don't care what it means."

The man fixed his glasses and looked up at Janus. For a moment Janus stopped breathing. This man's eyes were the most beautiful shade of grey he had ever seen. "What do they mean?" he asked and now, with his voice calm and filled with curiosity, it sounded a lot like wind chimes, a beautiful but small melody.

"They're the symbol for stupidity," he explained, handing the flowers to him and looked around once again. There they were! Two flowers he needed side by side. Maybe the color coded system wasn't so bad. "Yellow carnations and orange lilies, otherwise known as You-Have-Disappointed-Me and hatred."

"You're very beautiful," the man said before his eyes went wide and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

Janus looked at him as a dark blush covered the man's face. He didn't mind being called beautiful. He had never been called it before. Interesting? Yes. Captivating? Also yes. Beautiful? No. The closest he got to beautiful was captivating. He understood that they meant it as a compliments but never had anyone said any compliments such as handsome, much less beautiful.

"It's alright," he said, hoping to allow the man to calm down. "I'm Janus."

"Patton." His gaze didn't leave the ground but his hands were now in his pockets as he balanced in his heels.

"Useless!" Janus suddenly exclaimed causing Patton to jump up. "Sorry, meadowsweet, they're the symbols for uselessness, I just remembered we had them."

Patton started laughing and Janus knew he wanted to hear it again. If Patton's voice was a small melody then his laugh was the orchestra. It was nice to have someone laugh at his random exclamations. Most simply glared.

"Okay, what else can we add to this passive aggressive message?" he asked as Janus grabbed the meadowsweet.

"With the flowers we have? Foxglove, they mean insecurity," he said, navigating through the little space between the rows to grab the purple flowers. He then held out his hand, "May I?"

Patton handed him the flowers. "By all means."

While rearranging the flowers he couldn't help but ask, "So, who is this message for?"

Patton sighed and leaned against the counter. "My ex boyfriend's ex's wedding or the person my ex boyfriend cheated on me with, his wedding," he explained, propping his head against his hand.

"Id say they'd deserve more than just some passive aggressive flowers but that's just my opinion, I don't know what happened," he said, moving the meadowsweet to the back of the bouquet.

"I really want to do more, like yell at him, not go, throw a stapler at him, knit him an ugly sweater," Patton told him.

"What was that one in the middle?" he asked, looking up to see Patton still with his head leaning on his hand, looking at him.

"Not go?" Patton asked with an innocent face.

"No, the throw a stapler at him," Janus corrected.

Patton pushed his glasses up and then placed his head on top of both of his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, the innocent look never faltering.

He raised an eyebrow at him causing Patton to start laughing. "You're good at the innocent thing."

"Thanks," Patton said with a shrug. "I work with kids so I kind have to keep it up. Dad said it's ruined the way Mom and I talk, we both work at an elementary school." Janus nodded, so he was off for the next month, it being summer and all.

"When is this wedding?" he asked, finishing the last bits of his arranging.

"It's tomorrow," Patton told him, tapping his fingers against the counter. "It's gonna be so much fun," he added, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like it."

He turned the bouquet around fo Patton to see. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, taking out his wallet.

"On the house. You've finally given me a story to tell a friend of mine when they ask what happened at work today," he said and Patton looked a bit uneasy because of it. "But, if you want, you could pay me back sometime with a date. I'd like to get to know you more, Patton, if you'd like to get to know me."

Patton smiled. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
